Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to water supply apparatuses and, more particularly, to a portable fresh water supply apparatus for providing continuous fresh water to an animal when a caregiver is absent.
Prior Art
Pet owners who are forced to leave their pets unattended for substantial periods of time have long been interested in providing their pets with watering apparatus which will have ample capacity to satisfy the pet's water requirements. Further, for hygienic reasons it is undesirable to leave a large amount of water standing in a single open reservoir. One preferred means of providing a continuous supply of water over a period of time involves the use of an inverted bottle arranged to deliver its contents of water slowly or as required into a small receptacle.
Further, domesticated animals, especially dogs and cats, often remain home while their owners work are on vacation trips or otherwise not around the animals. For most pet owners, it is important to provide continuous nourishment and water during extended periods of time away from the animal, especially when the animal is left outside during inclement weather conditions.
In many areas where the outside temperature drops well below freezing there is severe danger that animal drinking water supplies will freeze so the animal no longer has access to drinking water. Conversely, when the outside temperature rises above 90 degrees Fahrenheit, for example, the water becomes worm and prone to bacteria growth. This can become very dangerous and many expensive animals can be lost unless the animal handler carefully watches the water supply situation.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable fresh water supply apparatus in order to overcome at least some of the above-noted shortcomings. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a portable fresh water supply apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing continuous fresh water to an animal when a caregiver is absent.